


You Light Me Up

by vikinglord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglord/pseuds/vikinglord
Summary: The sun may shine bright but nothing compares to the way Jongdae glows standing underneath that streetlight, looking at him with a look that could make him give his entire existence over to him. And maybe he did somewhere along the way, which is probably why Baekhyun always finds himself tracing his path right back to him.





	You Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because the Baekchen fam pointed out that both Jongdae and Baekhyun's title tracks mentioned streetlights. Naturally my mind raced towards thoughts of Baekchen making out under a streetlight just because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also points to me for that cheesy ass title.
> 
> Anyway this is my little way of being grateful to the universe for all the Baekchen content we've been getting recently. And to the Baekchen fam I love you all ♡♡ Enjoy~~

"Baek." The hushed whisper echoed in the dead of the night, resounding off the walls leading back to its source - possibly the most beautiful person Byun Baekhyun had ever laid his eyes on. Wrapped in a huge jacket with his head peeking out he looked at him with such a fond look it was all Baekhyun could do not to tear up at the sight. He stood underneath the only working streetlight, the soft warm glow enveloped him from all sides making everything else fade into the background until it was just him in Baekhyun's vision. 

He moved towards him at a slow, cautious pace, calculating each step as the other seemed to pull him closer by some magnetic pull in his eyes. He'd lose himself in that pull if he wasn't careful. Just like he did before. Just like he always did with Kim Jongdae. The other's lips curled up as Baekhyun got closer and he too was drowned in the bright gold of the streetlight. "Dae." He whispered back, voice coming out rough and husky but Jongdae just smiled back, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he did. The expression so warm, so familiar to Baekhyun and yet he had to wait so long to see it.

Those past couple months without having seen it and the man who possessed it were probably the hardest but he now he was back. He was home. He was back to everything he was most familiar with. Everything that was Kim Jongdae.

Before coming he wasn't sure if he'd be welcome back. Not after what happened. But this was Jongdae. His soft, kind and ever forgiving Jongdae. His Jongdae, who now looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, making Baekhyun's worst doubts disappear into thin air until all that remained was them. Them on the lonely pavement with the streetlight glowing overhead.

Baekhyun breathed in. All the words he'd prepared before had escaped. His mind bare of any thoughts other than how absolutely breathtaking Jongdae looked and how he was so close. Just within reach. Yet there was something still in his mind stopping him from closing that distance. He should say something. Offer an explanation. It was only right. After all, he was the one who'd left without any warning or anything. An explanation was the least of what Jongdae deserved. 

"Jongdae, I---" he started only to be immediately silenced as the other stepped closer and took his hand in his. The intimacy of the physical contact almost made him shudder. It made all of it feel way more real. Jongdae traced his palm with his fingers, lightly grazing as he took away his attention entirely, rendering him at a loss for words. 

He didn't know how long they just stood there, their cold hands seeking warmth together as both of them stared down, too cowardly to meet each other's eyes. It could've been a few seconds or probably several hours. There was no way to tell. All Baekhyun knew was how serene it felt despite the harsh weather and the remoteness of the night. With Jongdae it always was. 

"Can we not talk about this right now?" he whispered after what felt like an eternity. His voice had grown hoarse from unuse. His vulnerability coming through as he finally looked up and Baekhyun looked back into his eyes. He saw a mix of emotions behind his long, fluttered out eyelashes, however, Jongdae kept the rest of his face composed as he neared him further until their shoulders met as Jongdae leaned towards his ear, hand still firmly gripping his, "I'm glad you came back." He whispered, voice so low that Baekhyun almost missed the words.

Baekhyun brought up his hands to turn Jongdae ever so slightly so that he was looking directly at him. The vulnerability was still there in his eyes as if he wasn't sure of what Baekhyun wanted. And to be honest Baekhyun didn't know what he wanted either. All he knew was that the love of his life stood before him and he could easily fall back into their old pattern. And so he did.

He wound his hands behind Jongdae's neck, hearing the other gasp in both surprise or anticipation as he pulled him forward, bringing his own mouth closer to meet in the middle. It was all too familiar. The softness of Jongdae's lips against his, even with the chapped corners. He smiled at the familiarity, leaving a soft kiss at the crevice of his mouth that formed a cute little feline curve. He felt Jongdae giggle at that, his own mouth mapping its way to Baekhyun's mole right above the corner of his lips. 

He backed Baekhyun up by the force of his mouth to the streetlight pole. Baekhyun shivered as the chill from the cold metal seeped through but Jongdae was quick to wrap his warm hand around his waist, sharing body heat that Baekhyun immediately sank into. His own hands going down to slip under Jongdae jacket and circling his small waist, pulling him closer.

Their breaths met with their mouths in such close proximity, letting out a puff of smoke into the cold of the night. Jongdae's mouth left insistent pecks on his lower lip, lightly nipping, coaxing him to open his mouth for him. Their tongues met like a collision of two powerful forces until they settled into a seamless rhythm. It was like a practiced choreography. Something they'd gone over a million times and yet it still instilled the same thrill in Baekhyun, making him lose the better part of his conscious and lose himself in the moment. He could tell Jongdae felt the same, if the wild look in his eyes and the sounds he let out when they parted for air were anything to go by.

Too impatient to pause for longer than a couple seconds, they went back to wrapping themselves around each other. Each touch, each kiss carried a heavier meaning. It was as if they were trying to make up for the time lost in between. Trying to fill in for all those lost kisses in the past sixty or so days. Holding onto every fragile second to make it count by tracing each other's mouths, feeling every corner they remembered oh so well. 

Somewhere along the way Baekhyun's hands had crawled up into Jongdae's hair, messing up his satiny locks with the threading of his fingers through them. Holding up head up in his hands as he sank further and further into his mouth, hearing soft moans from the younger as he tugged at his hair. Oh, how Baekhyun had missed this.

They stayed there for much too long, breathing the same air, sharing the same space with their two mouths almost moulded together. Noting how late it was Baekhyun was the one to break off first, staring at Jongdae who looked back all soft and beautiful, his pretty lips wet and plush from the make out. He looked so unreal and yet he was right here in Baekhyun's arms. All his for the taking. Baekhyun's overwhelming emotions took over as he swooped in for one last peck before whispering against the other's lips, "I'm glad I came back." 


End file.
